A pick-up and display device of this kind is known from European Patent Application EP 0 213 912-A2.
The cited Patent Application describes a pick-up and display device in which a video signal of a television image having a 5:3 aspect ratio is compressed in a line direction in the television pick-up device so as to form a video signal associated with an image having a 4:3 aspect ratio. To this end, in the television pick-up device the video signal is digitized and written into a line memory at a first clock frequency which is generated by a first clock. This clock comprises, for example a phase-locked loop and generates 1100 clock pulses within a line period, so that an image line is composed of 1100 pixels. During reading the video signal is sampled so that one or two pixels are lacking between two neighboring pixels in each image line in the line memory. The line memories are read by a second clock which generates clock pulses having a second clock frequency, for example amounting to 910 times the line frequency. Both clocks are controlled by the line synchronizing signal. Because an image line read from the line memory contains fewer pixels than an image line written into the line memory, image compression occurs. When the compressed video signal is displayed on an image display unit having a 4:3 aspect ratio, the video signal remains compressed. When the video signal is displayed on an image display unit having a 5:3 aspect ratio, the video signal is again written into a line memory in the television display device at a frequency equal to the read frequency prior to the image compression. When the line memory is subsequently read at the frequency equal to the write frequency prior to the image compression, the image compression is cancelled.